Episode 27
Episode 27 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. The live stream for the episode got D'DOSed so they had to split this episode into 2 videos to continue the show. Prev: Episode 26 Next: Episode 28 Highlights * G Man's next rap * A mayor telling kids to "grow a pair" * The first appearance of The Vigilant Christian. * A white female atheist fucking G Man in a rap battle. - Part 1 < 0:15:27 Videos Played # G man's Rap Attack......please read the description box..... # The G flea # Man Drugs and Rapes Wife (not found) # Mayor Tells Bullied Kids 'Grow A Pair' # Van Jones scared of robots (not found) # Drunken Peasants animated # Brain Enema Freakout (not found) # Show host on Michael Sam kiss: I don't want it in my face # Stairway to Heaven Stolen (not found) # Family Guy EXPOSED !!! TV's Most Satanic and Anti-Christ Comedy Show !!! Part 1 The Drunken Peasants started the show by talking about TJ's boring vacation and talked about some fan art. They played a video of their favorite class clown's new shitty rap. Ben said he thought G Man was a troll, however, TJ was on the fence about his legitimacy. To show how good G Man is at rapping they played this anti-atheist rap that paled in comparison to G Man's dreadful garbage masterful musical talent. They then played a video of a white atheist girl called Eve destroying G Man in a rap battle, her rap was fucking incredible! After that rap battle, they played a news story of some guy who drugged and raped his wife but was stupid enough to put it on film and post it on the internet. Then they played a video of some Mayor telling bullying victims to just grow some balls because they're all a bunch of whinny bitches. Next, they played a video of Van Jones scared of robots taking our jobs. They followed that up by playing an animated drunken peasants video. They took a break. The technical issues because some loathsome asshole tried to fuck the DP's connection in the ass. They played a video of this crazy bitch losing her shit and getting pissed off at TJ. Some insufferable asshole buttfucked their connection so hard the peasants had to go offline. Part 2 The peasants resumed the show by playing a news story about a panel of dumb women being offended by homosexuals kissing on the NFL and these dumb bitches were also being hypocrites. Then they played a new story about how Led Zeppelin stole Stairway to Heaven from Spirit. Then out of nowhere, they played a video that would change the history of the DP forever, the Vigilant Christian. He basically talked about how Family Guy is satanic. The DP refuted the shit out of him for the rest of the episode. Quotes * "Part 1 was fucked up by assholes..... total fucking unrepentant bags of cunt filled shit.... or shit filled cunts" -TJ responding to the shitlords who tried to ruin the show Trivia * This is the first episode the Vigilant Christian appeared on this show. * The Vigilant Christian is a delusional retard. Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes